


Ramblings

by Janice_Outlaw



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Outlaw/pseuds/Janice_Outlaw
Summary: Petra just knew Jane had something else to tell her, she never expected this.





	Ramblings

Petra knew what she was feeling was wrong. Well, not completely wrong. She understood that it is perfectly normal to be attracted to women. She had even been in relationships with women, it is nothing new to her. However, her feelings towards one woman, she knew, or rather felt, that they were wrong.  
Petra was talking to a waiter at the Marbella about their complete and obvious lack of competence and their future at the Marbella when she walked in. She began to lose her train of thought. She, the very attractive woman, who Petra felt she was not 

“You know what, just leave. Walk away, you imbecile.” Petra quickly finished her conversation. She had to if she wanted to maintain even the slightest amount of authority with her staff. Petra turned away from the woman to collect herself.

“Petra, not another waiter. You’ve got to stop. They are terrified of you.” A throaty voice spoke up next to her. Petra prayed to the gods above to give her strength and a cool tongue to keep her from spilling the deepest darkest secrets of her soul. Okay, well not that far, but you get the gist.  
Petra turned to Jane Villanueva with a slight smile on her face. “That’s the point, Jane. Fear is the greatest weapon a person could have.”

“Alright then. Next question.” Jane said, in that Jane kind of way. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight.”

“Why?” If Petra seemed wary it is because she was. 

“Because I-well.” Jane looked around, making sure no one was listening in on them. She turned back to Petra but still didn’t seem sure. “A-actually can we go talk in your office?”

“Why?” Petra asked. It was more of an internal question turned external. 

“Well, it’s kind of private and-well I’m not embarrassed, but I am kind of new to this. I don’t really want to do this in front of the entire hotel, but if you don’t want to go up to your  
office, that’s okay, I can do it here. Not that there is an ‘it’ to do, but I can finish talking to you here. If that is what you want. I don’t have a lot-“ 

“Jane!” Petra stopped the woman. “That is more than enough.”  
Jane looked at Petra simply, eyebrows pulled together in an obvious struggle for something. 

“We can go up to my office.” Petra says, her accent strong. Jane smiles and her shoulders drop from the lack of stress. Petra had to hold back the smile. She would do anything for Jane, all Jane had to do was ask. 

They begin walking to the elevators. All Petra wants is the confidence to grab Jane’s hand and pull her close. Was that so much to ask?  
To be fair the answer is yes. This was one of those moments where Jane was either confused with her feeling for Rafael, just realizing her feeling for Rafael, or she’s already dating him. For all Petra knows that’s what Jane wants to go talk about known in her office. All Petra wants is for Jane to be happy, even if it’s with him. 

As they enter the elevator Petra reaches around Jane to press the button after waiting for Jane to do it herself. Jane knew where her office was, the floor number, and room number, she seemed to be stuck in her head now. However, when faced with Petra up close in front of her cheeks darkened and she tilted her head down. He hair moved onto her face. Petra didn’t think she was embarrassed, just thinking of Rafael, and Petra’s been with Rafael more than once, she knows what that’s like. It’s a more than plausible assumption.

The elevator began to move. Floor by floor, as they ascended Petra’s heart sunk. She just knew Jane was going to declare her undying affection for the man. Petra would wish her all the luck in the world and as soon as Jane left she would ball her eyes out. What was she to do?  
Ding! They reached their floor. Petra stepped forward and extended her arm past the elevator doors, Jane squeezed by, much closer than was necessary, Jane blushed again, Petra raised a curious eyebrow. What was with Jane today?

“Are you alright, Jane?” Petra asked.

“Yea, Yes. I’m.” Jane’s voice seemed higher than normal. She cleared it. “I’m fine.”  
Petra doubted the small woman. 

They walked past hotel rooms, suites, Rafael’s office and finally reached Petra’s, tucked away in the back. She nodded to Krishna before entering. Petra once again held the door open for Jane before leaning against the front of her desk. Jane stood nervously in front of her. Petra had never seen her this way before. Nervous, fiddling with her fingers. If Petra were to be honest the tight ass dress didn’t hurt either, the way it hugged her chest tight and laid carefully over her ass. At times in the restaurant, Petra had to look away or risk asphyxiation. 

“What did you want to talk about Jane?” Petra's voice was strained. She could feel the hurt that was coming. 

“I, um, I actually. Well. I’m not sure how to say something for the first time in a long time.” Jane replied. He heart was pounding out of her chest. 

“You can tell me anything, Jane. I won’t Judge and I promise, I could never hate you.” The words were out of character for the Petra Jane knows. They were the words Jane needed. 

“Over the last few, well not few, well okay maybe few. Over the last two or three months I’ve-um-you. Damn. I really- well really seems like a lot.”

“Jane!” Petra shouted gather Jane’s attention. Jane was everywhere at the moment. Petra didn’t expect the woman to feel this bad about dating Rafael. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit nervous. I’ve never really-“ There’s a pause. Jane’s looking at Petra thoughtfully. Petra smiles. She can’t help it. The most beautiful woman in the world is standing in front of her in this kickass dress. Even though she’s about to break her heart. 

Jane steps forward. Petra’s curious eyebrow raises again. Jane takes another step. She’s standing right in front of Petra. Jane grabs Petra’s hands and places them on her hips. Petra’s eyes widen slightly.

“J-jane?” She questions audibly confused. This is definitely not coming clean about her and Rafael. Jane slides her hands up Petra’s neck to rest on the nape of her neck and tangle through the tiny hairs.

“I like you Petra. A lot I think. I don’t need to think about it actually. I really like you. No questions about it. You, turn me into a babbling teenager, and while I hate that, I think it’s good for me. I wanted to ask you out. I kind of got distracted, your cute and you just kept looking at me like you’re doing now It just makes me feel so much inside. I don’t know what to do.”

“Jane” Petra whispers. This is more than she could have ever wished for. The most wonderful woman in the world had her hands in her hair, Petra had her hands on her hips.  
Jane leaned forward and kissed Jane. Petra didn’t want to brag, but damn, Jane’s lips were velvety, perfect even. Her hips were soft. Her fingers were careful, softly stroking through Petra’s hair. She could die here and be happy. 

Jane wanted more. Of course she did, who wouldn’t? Before she could think to request Jane pulled away with a smile on her face. 

“So about that question earlier. Would you like to go out tonight?” Jane asked her hands still in Petra’s hair, Petra’s hands still on her hips.  
Petra cleared her throat and smiled. “Yes. I’d love to.”


End file.
